fangbonefandomcom-20200215-history
Fight For Your Heart
Fight For Your Heart is a song that was written by a British Fangbone viewer named Roszina Head. The song was released on May 6th 2017. It gained popularity since summer 2017. Below is a tweet from Twitter that the Fangbone page retweeted from her when she posted the song link on her Twitter account. whoa! https://t.co/R1T0890PRW — FANGBONE! (@FangboneTV) August 29, 2017 Background Fight For Your Heart was written to be a pop ballad inspired by the 80's and 90's. It was written in the perspective of the show's titular character. What describes the song is that it's 67 BPM tempo is slow which makes it a ballad with it's piano sound. It takes the chords in the intro and verse as (G-Bm-Em-D-C-G-Am-Dsus4-D) then to the chorus as (C-D-Bm-Em-C-D-G) which then towards moves to (D Sharp-F-Dm-Gm-D Sharp-F-A Sharp) and the outro with (A Sharp-Dm-Gm-Dm-D-A Sharp-Cm-Fsus4-F-A Sharp) The song's vocal range leads from G 3 to D Sharp 5. When the song was written, Roszina posted the song on her Soundcloud account in May and shared it on Tumblr which gained success before she made a music video on her YouTube channel. In September, she posted the song on Bandcamp. The Official Fangbone Twitter page shared the song as well as getting recognition by actor Taylor Abrahamse, Fangbone author Michael Rex and others that worked on the show when Taylor posted the song on Facebook. Composition It took 2 days to get the inspiration to get the lyrics for Fight For Your Heart written. Roszina made the song using GarageBand on her iPad. She wrote the lyrics the day before she started composing the song. The song uses a piano on the intro and through the whole song with added synth pads and string ensemble as well as an electric guitar instrumental riff which leads to the electric guitar being played on the last two choruses. Lyrics One day, there was nothing. But peace was the only thing. And I would dream every night. With you by my side. Saving the world as we know it. In a world full of peace. With a glow. And a warm feel of our hearts. Fight for your heart! You’re the saviour of the world. For faith Your heart’s tears will almost cry. Fight for your heart! Until we die. At the best that we can do. For you and me. I love the way you fight. It keeps us dreaming every night. For the battle upon our gold. Is on. Together we make one. And that is how we know our dreams. Our peace. Will be kept as one. Fight for your heart! You’re the saviour of the world. For faith Your heart’s tears will almost cry. Fight for your heart! Until we die. At the best that we can do. For you and me. (Instrumental) Fight for your heart! You’re the saviour of the world. For faith Your heart’s tears will almost cry. Fight for your heart! Until we die. At the best that we can do. For you and me. Fight for your heart! You’re the saviour of the world. For faith Your heart’s tears will almost cry. Fight for your heart! Until we die. At the best that we can do. For you and me. Fight for your heart! For you and me. Release Regarding the release, the song enjoyed success on the internet. Roszina is known on YouTube as CodeLyokoFan2002 and Soundcloud as CodeLyokoFan88. She also made other Fangbone songs like My Life and Virtual Love but according to her, Fight For Your Heart is her most popular Fangbone song. A link to the music video is found on the TVTropes article "Award Bait Song" underneath the Fan Works folder. Even though this song is supposed to be a fan song, it recieved recognition by Fangbone fans and crew across the world. https://soundcloud.com/antzfan88/fight-for-your-heart-fangbone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyiybTAKuZg http://secretshowfan8.bandcamp.com/track/fight-for-your-heart-from-fangbone Category:Songs Category:Fangbone